Back To School, Love Begin
by Aika-chii
Summary: Setelah petualangan mereka selesai dimusim panas tahun ini, mereka kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Seperti apakah rutinitas sekarang? SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping.
1. Our Beginning

Hai! Saya Author baru di fandom ini! \^^/

Semoga kalian berkenan membaca fic saya yang sangat... gaje ini... =,='a

Baik!!! *bingung mau ngomong apa* Langsung saja, selamat membaca ya!!! ^^

err, dan jangan marahin Aika-chii kalo setting lokasinya abis liburan musim panas!! ngasal siiih...

**oOo Back To School, Love Begin oOo**

**Character © Pokemon**

**Story © Aika-chii**

**Rated : K+ (mengingat umur Author yang masih 12 tahun..)**

**Summary : Setelah petualangan mereka selesai dimusim panas tahun ini, mereka kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Seperti apakah rutinitas mereka jika mereka lambat laun memiliki perasaan terhadap masing-masing??? SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping.  
**

**Warning! ada piring, eh, pairing, GaJe, OC, OOC, AU, typo, dan teman-temannya yang nista, garing? Maybe...?**

**RnR please!!!  
**

**oOo Chapter 1 oOo**

**oOo Our Beggining oOo**

Musim panas berakhir, semua orang siap kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa, dan meninggalkan liburan serta petualangan yang indah. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada anak-anak yang satu ini. Mereka terpaksa melanjutkan hari-hari seperti biasa dan meninggalkan petualangan mereka yang terbilang 'luar biasa' pada anak-anak seumuran mereka.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

...

"Red!!! Bangun, sayang!!! Nanti kamu terlambat kesekolah!!!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam legam dari lantai bawah sebuah rumah tingkat dua.

"Iya, Mah!!! Ini juga udah bangun!!!" Teriak seorang bocah lelaki menjawab teriakan dari sang 'Ibu'.

"Dasar anak itu.." Ucap sang ibu pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

...

"Cepat, cepat!!! Aku tak mau dihukum dihari pertama!!! Chu-chu, bantu aku!!!" Seru seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang dengan nada yang tergesa-gesa.

"Chuu!!!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

...

"Hooiii!!! Green~~!!! Berangkat bareng yuuuuuk~~~!!!" Teriak seorang gadis menuju lantai dua sebuah rumah. Merasa diacuhkan, dia berteriak kembali,

"Heeeei!!! Kalau kamu tidak menjawab aku akan naik Jigglypuff dan kesana!!! Aku tahu, kau sedang buka baju, kan~~?!"

Pintu didepan sang gadis pun terbuka, muncullah lelaki berambut spike dengan postur tubuh tegap. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke kantong celananya, dan tangan kanannya menutup pintu rumah.

"Cewek berisik..." ucapnya datar seraya berjalan melewati sang gadis.

"Upps... Aku salah!!! Kukira dia lagi buka baju, padahal kesempatan tuh!!!" Ucapnya sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Eits!!! Tunggu aku Green~!!!" sang gadis pun menyusul.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

...

"Hei, Silver! Tumben ga bareng Blue-san???" Sapa gadis berambut biru yang diikat dua kepada pada lelaki rambut sebahu warna coklat

"Tumben kalian jalan bareng." Jawabnya dengan pertanyaan yang dapat membuat wajah sang gadis merah.

"B-bu-bukan!!! Aku hanya mampir kerumahnya untuk menjemputnya!!! T-ternyata benar perkiraanku dia bakal telat bangun!!! I-iya, kan, Gold?"

"Eh, i-iya..." Jawab lelaki rambut hitam dengan terkantuk-kantuk, sehingga tidak menyadari reaksi si gadis tadi.

"Hu-uh~! Dasar!" Sang gadis merengut kesal. Sedangkan yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

...

"Seragam sekolah ini benar-benar cantik!!!" Ucap seorang lelaki rambut hitam dengan bangga. Dia pun memakai jas sekolahnya. "Sempurna!!!"

"Sudah selesai?" Lelaki tadi tersentak dan kaget. Dia pun menoleh kebelakangnya.

"Kau... Kenapa kau bisa disini?! Ini kan lantai tiga?!!" teriaknya kepada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di jendela kamarnya.

"Dari tadi aku memang disini," dia menyeringai "kau tidak sadar, ya?"

Sasarannya kena tembak, mukanya merah padam. Dia segera memakai topi putih favoritnya.

"S-sudahlah! Ayo berangkat! Dan," Dia menatap gadis berambut coklat yang hendak turun lewat jendela "jangan turun lewat situ, nanti seragamnya kotor. Ikut aku."

"Terserahlah." Sang gadis mengikutinya dari belakang.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

...

Begitulah mereka pagi hari nan cerah ini. Bangun pagi dan segera berangkat. Kalian tahu mereka akan kemana? Benar. Sekolah.

**oOo TBC oOo**

Wueh? pendek,ya??

Aika-chii minta maaf, ya, klo aneh ato kependekan~~ .

oiya, ada lowongan pekerjaan nih disini...

Ada yang tertarik menjadi seorang guru???

tulis di review, (nama)_(ciri-ciri(warna rambut, pendek panjang, gendut kurus, tinggi pendek, dll))_Saya ingin jadi guru

Arigato Gozaimasu ^^

abis baca, wajib

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. New Student

Pertama, Aika-chii minta maap klo updetnya lemot... T_T

Dan juga maap klo charanya (terutama Red) OOC bangeeet! .

Ya, jadi.... Selamat membaca dan me-Riviu!

**oOo Back To School, Love Begin oOo**

**Character © Pokemon**

**Story © Aika-chii**

**Rated : K+ (mengingat umur Author yang masih 12 tahun..)**

**Summary : Setelah petualangan mereka selesai dimusim panas tahun ini, mereka kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Seperti apakah rutinitas mereka jika mereka lambat laun memiliki perasaan terhadap masing-masing? SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping.  
**

**Warning! ada piring, eh, pairing, GaJe, OC, OOC, AU, typo, dan teman-temannya yang nista, garing? Maybe...?**

**RnR please!**

**oOo Chapter 2 oOo**

**oOo New Student part 1 oOo  
**

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bel SMA Nasional Kanto berbunyi 3 kali. Itulah tanda pelajaran dimulai hari itu. Semua siswa berhamburan memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing. Dalam sekejap, suasana satu sekolah hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ribut dari kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dari kelas XI-4 IPA. Semua sedang menggosipkan bahwa adanya 'murid' baru semester itu. Tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yang tidak tertarik. Tuh, dipojok *nunjuk-nunjuk*.

Dia menutup wajahnya dengan topi favoritnya, menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya, menaruh kedua kakinya diatas meja dan tertidur. Tetapi, ketika dia menikmati tidurnya yang tenang, topinya diambil. Sontak dia terbangun.

"Apa? Guru datang?" teriaknya. Suasana kelas hening, semua siswa langsung menatapnya. Tiba-tiba kelas dipenuhi tawa. Yang ditertawai malah bengong. Butuh waktu 5 detik untuk otaknya kembali bekerja.

"Ah, umm, maaf... Haha... Biasa, ketiduran!" dia ikut tertawa seraya menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, makanya jangan tidur terus, Red!" kepalanya dijejeli topi. Secepatnya dia melepaskan topinya yang terpasang asal.

"Brock? Dasar kau ini! Ada-ada saja mengganggu tidur orang!" dia menurunkan topinya dan menaruh topinya dimeja.

"Heh, iseng saja." jawab lelaki berambut jabrik kecoklatan itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut oranye terang menghampiri mereka.

"Hei! Kalian sudah tahui kalo bakal ada anak baru?"

"Ya udah kali. Dari tadi bukannya sekelas pada ngomongin itu?" tanya balik Brock.

"Ya, kukira~~~" gadis itu beralih meninggalkan mereka.

"Oi! Misty! Jangan ngambek duluan nape? Sini, gue mo nanya!" teriak Red.

"Nanya apa?" tanya Brock seraya menatap temannya itu.

"Memangnya cewek ato cowok sih?" ternyata Red lumayan tertarik kali ini.

"Ngg... Katanya sih, cewek."

"Kayak gimana orangnya?"

"Baru kali ini kudengar Red tertarik ma cewek, biasanya Pokemon teruus~~" goda Misty.

"Iya sejak kapan nih?" goda Brock.

Muncul semburat merah dipipi Red. "Ngga, pengen nanya aja."

"Ng... Katanya sih, orangnya pendek, trus rambutnya pirang panjang."

"Lho kok familiar, ya?" bisiknya pelan.

"Memang napa?" tanya Brock.

"Ehrmm... Ngga." ucapnya seraya memalingkan wajah ke arah tembok.

"?" Brock yang masih penasaran terpaksa kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dikarenakan...

"Siaga satu, siaga satu! Guru datang!" teriak salah satu murid dikelas itu.

Semua siswa kalang kabut. Mereka berusaha duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ada yang tersandung kaki satu sama lain, bahkan ada yang bertubrukan. Setelah melewati rintangan 7 detik lewat 0000000000,7 sepersekian detik, mereka berhasil menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

**BRAK**

Pintu didobrak. Lalu ditutup dengan dibanting.

Semua siswa sontak kaget. Mereka semua cengo.

Pikiran mereka dipenuhi pertanyaan dari diri mereka sendiri yang amat rumit.

'_Apa bener ni guru...?_' pikir masing-masing.

"Ehem!" deham sang guru. Pikiran nista para murid pun buyar.

"Mungkin kalian kaget kalau saya disini. Tapi, ya, disinilah saya." guru itu pun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Kalian bisa memanggil saya Bu Lorelei." dia tersenyum memandangi muridnya yang masih bingung.

"Baik. Ada pertanyaan?" ucap Bu Lorelei lantang dan tegas.

Dengan sangat amat berani, Misty mengancungkan tangan.

"Bu, bukannya katanya akan ada anak baru, ya?"

Lorelei tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia mengumpat kesal.

'_Kirain mo nanyain tentang gue, ternyata malah anak baru, cih..._' katanya overdosis narsis.

"Ternyata kalian sudah tidak sabar, ya. Baiklah, silahkan masuk." perintahnya terhadap orang yang berada dibalik pintu.

Semua siswa penasaran. Beberapa sudah mulai bisik-bisik dengan teman yang duduk disebelahnya. Terutama Red. Dia sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang ada dibalik pintu. Dia masih memikirkan penjelasan Misty tadi.

'_Cewek pendek? Rambut pirang panjang? Jangan-jangan... Bukan? Tapi... Masa' iya sih?_'

"Se-sekarang, Bu?" tanya murid baru itu.

**DEG**

'Su-suaranya... Jangan-jangan...' mata Red membelalak.

"Ya! Masuklah!" perintah Lorelei yang mulai agak jengkel.

Seorang gadis mungil berjalan dari balik pintu. Rambutnya yang pirang panjang diikat buntut kuda, bercahaya terkena pantulan sinar mentari pagi itu. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menerawang seisi kelas. Mencari orang yang dia kenal. Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada Red. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Muncul semburat merah dipipi Red. Yellow pun mulai membuka mulut dan memulai perkenalan.

"Ehm. Salam kenal! Namaku Amarillo del Bosque Verde, tapi kalian bisa panggil Yellow. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik!"

Seisi kelas memandangnya. Siswa-siswa perempuan memandangnya dengan tatapan nyebelin-tapi-memang-imut-sih. Dan para murid laki-laki mulai memandangnya dengan tatapan jadilah-pacarku-sekarang-juga-!. Sedangakan Lorelei hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan cantikan-juga-gue-kalee. Yellow yang kebingungan hanya menatap seisi kelas dengan pandangan ada-apa-sebenarnya-ini-? sambil tersenyum.

"Erhem!" Lorelei memulai pembicaraan disela-sela keadaan yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan itu.

"Sudah cukup tatap menatapnya! Yellow, kau duduk di samping Red! Anak laki-laki rambut hitam jabrik yang ada disana itu!" perintah Lorelei seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Red yang sedang blushing di tempat.

Perlahan, Yellow melangkah menuju bangku kosong yang ada di sisi kiri Red. Beberapa detik kemudian, dirinya telah menduduki kursi tersebut. Hanya saja, sepertinya ada atmosfir tersendiri diantara mereka berdua.

"Baik, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku Fisika kalian!" perintah Lorelei pada seisi kelas. Semua siswa langsung grasak-grusuk membuka buku mereka.

Selama yang lain fokus pada pelajaran, sepertinya tidak dengan kedua karakter utama kita ini. Red memalingkan wajahnya menghadap tembok, sedangkan Yellow berusaha fokus pada pelajaran walaupun dia tidak bisa konsentrasi karena suatu masalah. Masalah apa? Mari kita intip isi hati mereka sebentar...

'Duh, gawat! Ini beneran diaa! Gimana nih!'

'Ternyata jadinya memang begini, tapi mereka tidak bilang aku duduk disamping Red!'

'Jantungku ga berenti...'

'..berdegup kencang..!'

'Ampun... Tuhan...'

'...tolong...'

'...AKU!'

**oOo TuBerKolosis oOo**

ahh~~ akhirnya bisa updet jugaaa...

setelah sekian lama laptop error, pada akhirnya nurut jugaa... haha

baik, saya akan coba balas ripiu-nya chap 1 yaaaa~~~

**Vi ChaN91312 : Udah apdet kok! Gomen telat, hehe ^^ *membungkukan kepala***

**Jangan lupa review yang ini, yaa!**

**Platinum Berlitz : Ok, Bu Lavender! Ibu jadi guru di Johto mau ya, Bu? *digampar kebanyakan bilang 'Bu'***

**Eh, eh. Chap ini dah panjang belum? o.O Review-nya jangan lupa, yaaa! ^o^/**

Ya, untuk semuanya, saya hanya bisa mengucapkan... Selamat Hari *disumpelin roti*

Arigato Gozaimasu ^^

Yang lain juga...

Mau **REVIEW**, kan?


End file.
